Flexible storage bladders are used in various applications to provide a fluid tight storage volume within another structure designed to support the bladder. One example is the use of fuel bladders on airplanes, where one or more fluid bladders are located within the wings and/or fuselage of the airplane.
To ensure fluid-tightness and integrity, fluid bladders are typically removed from within their corresponding support structures for periodic inspections. If the fluid bladder is still intact and in acceptable condition, it is then re-installed; if not, the fluid bladder must be repaired or replaced.
For removal, the fluid bladder is typically emptied and any connection points (such as fluid plumbing fittings or the like) between the fluid bladder and the surrounding structure are disconnected. The fluid bladder is then withdrawn through an access opening in the structure.
During such removals, there is a significant risk of damaging the fluid bladder through interaction between the bladder and sharp surfaces at or around the access opening. The costs associated with the otherwise unnecessary repair or replacement of fuel bladders due to damage during removal can quickly become considerable.